


Fate/Freestyle

by Unique_Jenny



Series: Fate/Freestyle [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Free!
Genre: Archer!Shizuru, Assassin!Ayumu, Berserker!Sousuke, Caster!Rei, Lancer!Asahi, M/M, Rider!Hiyori, Rider!Nitori, Saber!Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Jenny/pseuds/Unique_Jenny
Summary: First route of the Fate/Freestyle series.The 6th Iwatobi Holy Grail War has commenced, 5 years after the tragedy of the previous war. Nanase Haruka, whose parents were killed in the 5th Holy Grail War, decides not to follow the path of magecraft and resolves to live a normal life. Little does he know his fate is closely linked with the Grail and he summons a Saber-class Servant. Together, he makes allies and foes, as well as discovering the secret of the Grail and the previous war.





	Fate/Freestyle

The Holy Grail War, a competition between magus to decide its ownership. 7 selected Masters, chosen to participate in the war, only one will survive to claim the Grail. These Masters will be aided by 7 Heroic Spirits and each represent a certain Servant class, which are: Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Each Masters will be given 3 Command Seals by the Grail to control the Servant. The small town of Iwatobi serves as the battlefield for these Masters and Servants to compete with each other, the location where the Grail will be manifested. For the past 50 years, five Holy Grail wars had occurred within this small town, but all ended in either failure or tragedy. Five years after the last Holy Grail War, the Grail had regained its power and chosen the participants of the next war.

In a secluded area within a forest, a young man carefully engraved a circle on the ground with freshly drawn blood from birds he had hunted earlier. The cold windy night made him shiver a little, so he found a small piece of wood and lit it up by murmuring a chant. He could have perform his summoning ritual within the basement of his mansion, but it would clashed with another summoning ritual that would happen there. He still remember the words his sister told him before his departure.

"After tonight, we'll become enemies. We'll duel against each other the next time we meet."

He really wanted to say 'no' to her. After all, she was his beloved younger sister. However, they cannot fight against their cruel fate, either one of them had to sacrifice his or her own life to save the other. What the youth could do is to hug his sister and whisper 'Good luck' in her ears. His weeping mother was begging him to stay, as she would not like to go through another loss of her dearest family. He could not help himself but to leave the household and walked to the dark forest hidden in the town. Little that those women know that tears had flowed down his cheeks as he marched on the street.

Finishing the last detail of his summoning circle, he inserted his hand in his jeans pocket, and fished out a wrapped cloth. Underneath the cloth revealed a small shiny silver blade, probably the tip of a katana. He had it ordered from the museum of Tokyo two months ago. Placing the metal in the center of the circle, he knew he was ready to summon his Servant. Closing his eyes, he raised an arm and chanted the lines he had memorised for years. 

"Ye first, O silver, O iron. 

"O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the Contract.  
Hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg.  
Let the descending winds be as a wall.  
Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve.

"Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut.

"Five perfections for each repetition.  
And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead!  
Set.  
Let thy body rest under my dominion, let my fate rest in thy blade.  
If thou submitteth to the call of the Holy Grail, and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond.

"I make my oath here.  
I am that person who is become the virtue of all Heaven.  
I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades.

"Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos.  
Thou, bound in the cage of madness.  
I am he who commands those chains.

"Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words,  
come past thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance-!"

The summoning circle glowed brightly as the boy had finished his chant. Light beam spread in various directions, then came a small explosion. The youth flew backwards from the impact and he landed a couple of feet away. 

"Ack! Ack!" The youth coughed out the dirt. He could not see his surroundings, as the thick smoke blinded his vision. Minutes later, he could see his surroundings. Luckily no one had noticed the explosion, as he had setted a barrier within 3 miles of the area. Yet, he was not alone. There was a man standing on the summoning circle. His outfit was beyond today's fashion sense, as it was from the Edo period that the youth had seen in television dramas. He wielded a katana closely beside him, and glared at the youth with his teal green eyes like a panther looking at its prey. The young mage was in total admiration at the warrior in front of him that he found himself unable to say a single word. 

In a slow pace, the tall man prowled towards him and asked, "Thou must be the one who summoned me, right?"

Confidence took over the youth, . He knew he had hit the jackpot, knowing that the Servant he had summon will bring him victory. 

"Yes. I am the one who summoned you," he replied. The mage stood up from the ground and gave his Servant a wide smile, showing off his sharp teeth similar to a shark. "I am Matsuoka Rin, your Master."


End file.
